Second chance at love
by destiny9
Summary: For those people who want Lorelai and Chris together here you go. chapter 16 is up so please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Second chance at love.  
  
These characters don't belong to me they belong to the web.  
  
Summary: 4 months after sherry told Chris she was pregnant and he left to be by her side. But now he is in for a rude wake up call. For all you bb people I really hope you enjoy it(  
  
Chapter 1. The unimaginable happens  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello Christopher. We need to talk. Can you met me at the apartment in half an hour."  
  
"Sure Sherry. What's wrong."  
  
"I will explain when you get there."  
  
"Is the baby all right."  
  
"His fine. Please met there at the apartment."  
  
"OK. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone he wonders what that phone call was all about but soon dismisses it as the hormones running through her body. Silently smiling he thinks soon that he will be a father again. A little boy. Maybe we will call it Chris junior. With a content grin he continues to work.  
  
"Hello." Christopher walks into the apartment.  
  
"We are in here." Walking to the vice he she spies Sherry sitting down on the couch. Walking up he kisses her on the cheek and then leans down and whispers to the baby. Then plops himself down next to Sherry and picks up her feet and massages them.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me."  
  
"This.. your going to hate me. Remember when we had broken up before you went to Sookie's wedding."  
  
"Yeah why."  
  
" When we were apart I had a fling. It didn't meant anything."  
  
"So remember I slept with Lorelai."  
  
"I know that. What I'm trying to say is the baby isn't yours."  
  
Still continuing to massage the feet Chris is in shock from the news. Releasing the feet he stands up. Turns his back away from here.  
  
"So you mean I could have be with Lorelai instead of being here. Geeze sherry. You knew that I wanted her and have for ages." Turning sharply around to face her. " How long have you know. How long have you been playing me for a fool."  
  
" I only just realized a few days ago."  
  
"Only a few days. For some reason I don't believe you. How long Sherry." Anger rising is heard in his voice. " I didn't known till a few days ago."  
  
" Who's is it." He asks much for his own benefit.  
  
"Your boss's. He came around looking for you and found me crying and one thing led to another you know."  
  
"No I don't know Sherry. How could you Sherry. My boss Sherry. Couldn't you have pick someone I didn't have to see everyday. Does he know."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What he knew before me. OH this is great." With that he turns and walks to the bedroom grabs a suitcase and starts to pack it. Going to the draws he picks all his clothes up in a sweeping motion dumps them in the suitcase. Zips it and walks off to where Sherry is.  
  
"Where are you going."  
  
"What do you care."  
  
"I still love you and want you here. " she says walking up to him  
  
"You lied to me, you slept with my boss and you say you love me. Yeah right Sherry. The best thing you could have done was told me the day you found out and then the father,"  
  
"I was but you were so happy. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"What have you done now Sherry. You have hurt me. Now excuse me I will send for my the rest of my stuff."  
  
"Please Chris. I want us to work this out."  
  
"There is nothing Sherry. NOTHING. Get it nothing." With that slams the apartment door shut.  
  
"I love you Chris." Whispers Sherry into the empty room.  
  
Hopping into the car and after throwing the suitcase in the back. He holds his hand and glides the keys into the ignition, not trusting all the emotions flying through at that moment.  
  
"I love Chris.. The baby isn't yours...A few days... Your boss." With all these thoughts flying through his head he starts the car and drives off anywhere but here. Anywhere but this place. Anywhere away form Sherry.  
  
Several hours later with a tear streaked face he knocks on a door, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Christopher. What a wonderful surprise. Come in out of the cold" Noticing the tears that shine on his face she pulls him in out of the cold and into the warm of the house. Taking the suitcase and leaving it near the door she sits him and down and gives him a glass of water and allows him time to tell her what he wants.  
  
"Emily I need a place to stay." He blurts out suddenly.  
  
"I can't explain it now I just need a place to stay."  
  
" I suppose you could stay here but on one condition you have to tell Lorelai you are here. I'm not going to referee a fight between you two."  
  
"I will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. 


	2. Telling it how it is

Chapter 2- Telling it how it is.  
  
"Hey Luke coffee. I need Coffee now."  
  
"Yeah when don't you."  
  
"Don't knock my coffee habits they keep you in business."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Here is you coffee. Oh look here is your favorite person."  
  
"Rory where." Turning round she looks for Rory but can't find her.  
  
"Rory isn't there."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Rory. Look over near Taylor's market waving at us. "  
  
They both turn towards Taylor's market. Seeing Christopher Lorelai mouth just drops open and hangs. Finally when word return to her mouth all she can utter.  
  
"What is he doing here. I never really wanted to see him again"  
  
"um I think he wants to talk to you without you making a fuss."  
  
"What does he expect after what he did to me and not to mention to Rory. How dare he"  
  
"Calm down coffee girl at least go talk him so he would stop waving at us. He is causing a seen."  
  
"I don't care if he is causing a seen"  
  
"I do. Look Lorelai you have a kid with this guy you had better talk to him now before he goes behind your back and sees Rory first."  
  
"Fine. But can I at least make a scene."  
  
"No. Talk to him that's what you do best isn't it."  
  
"Ha ha very funny Duke." Getting up she gives him a hug .  
  
"What's that for."  
  
"For being my coffee man." With that she walks out the door towards Christopher.  
  
"What do you want. If you want to see Rory go and see her just tell me when you're done."  
  
"I'm not here to see Rory. I'm staying here till I sort a few things out."  
  
"Then what are you doing here."  
  
"I need to talk to you." Looking around him and seeing where he is. And adds "In private"  
  
"Fine." "Thanks Lor." With that grabs her hand and drags towards the car and they both hop in and drive off.  
  
"Ooo good spot Chris. "  
  
"Look its just a spot I want to talk."  
  
"Fine talk." She turns and faces him arms crossed.  
  
"First I'm staying with your mother."  
  
"You're what. This must be a conspiracy."  
  
"No it's not and don't blame your mother she wanted me tell you so you wouldn't blame her."  
  
"whatever. Is that all."  
  
"No Sherry and I broke up. "  
  
"Oo goody so I'm the rebound girl again . Well if that is all I want to go now."  
  
" No. The baby isn't mine. She has lied to me. I have wanted you Lorelai. I have for years. I now you do to and I still want that you want it."  
  
"Great I'm the rebound girl. Yes I loved you I don't know how I feel now after these last few months. Things change."  
  
"I know that and I also know that you aren't seeing anyone."  
  
"How did you.. Oh forget it take me home now."  
  
"OK"  
  
Driving the car back to Stars Hollow he turns into the Gilmore house. As Lorelai steps out Chris reaches out and grabs Lorelai hands. Looks into her eyes and says.  
  
"I'm here for only you. Only you Lorelai. Understand that."  
  
Closing the door the car slowly drives off leaving Lorelai standing staring at that spot wondering if it was true if he was he just for her. Running through her mind all the time were his words  
  
"I'm here for only you. Only you Lorelai. Understand that." Could it be true.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. I've just got to say he can't get her back that easily. Yes they will get back so what will he do to get her back. 


	3. Let it all begin

Chapter 3- Let it begin!  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Mum"  
  
Looking around the house she couldn't find her mother. As a last ditch effort she tried the backyard and found her mother sitting underneath the Hoopa staring at the flowers. Sitting next to her mother they sit in companionable silence.  
  
"Your father is back."  
  
"What. Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Sherry and him broke up she told him that the baby wasn't his."  
  
"Oh so why come back here."  
  
"He wants me."  
  
"What. After all his done."  
  
"That was thought exactly but there was something in his voice Rory. I think he wants me, but I don't want to go there unless he really means it."  
  
"He might really mean it this time mum."  
  
"Rory don't get your hopes up."  
  
"I wont I promise. So where is he staying."  
  
"Oh you won't believe this."  
  
"Try me I have believed you so far."  
  
"At grandma and grandpas."  
  
"You kidding." Asks Rory astonished that he would even consider going near that house.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Out the back"  
  
"Hello what brings you to this part of town." asks Rory  
  
"I came to see the towns resident coffee guzzlers."  
  
"We are not coffee guzzlers." Comes Lorelai's answer  
  
"Hey what aren't you meant to be dating one of these coffee guzzlers."  
  
"yes I am and im here to pick here up for our date tonight. Remember."  
  
"Yes I did remember. Just give me a minute to go get changed." With that Rory rushes into the house to get changed leaving her mother alone with Dean.  
  
"So where are you two planning on seeing tonight."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe that Greek wedding movie. It sounds all right and Rory has said she has wanted to see it for awhile. Although I don't see why."  
  
"But that's why you love her."  
  
"Yes and many many more."  
  
"Dean in all seriousness. Have you ever considered cheating on Rory."  
  
"NO. I love that girl and in a few months when we turn 18 I want to marry her. I never want to lose her. I cant imagine my life without her. Why"  
  
" I just had to know so that she wouldn't end up like me."  
  
"I don't think she would ever end up like you. No offense."  
  
"None taken. I'm really glad she has you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm ready." Turning back round to face her mother " Mum dotn think about it too much go to Luke's annoy him and drink way to much coffee."  
  
"I will now go have some fun."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Mum there is a guy here for you."  
  
"Ok I will be there in a minute."  
  
Walking to the front door she is greeted by a delivery man with a wrapped package and a florist with a huge basket full of yellow daisies.  
  
"Are you Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sign here please."  
  
"OK" as she signs the forms her curiosity gets the better of her " Who are they from"  
  
"Sorry we have strick instructiosn not to tell you. But we told that you would find out soon enough. Thank and have a nice day."  
  
" Thanks" staring down at the packages she wonders who sent them carefully bringing both gifts inside she opens the wrapped gift revealing a expresso maker. Top of the line. Pulling it out a white card slips from out of the maker landing on Lorelai's lap. Heart racing she reaches down and pulls out a small single sheet of paper with only this written.  
  
I'm here for only you. Only you Lorelai. Understand that  
  
Chris  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. 


	4. daring moves

Chapter 4- Daring moves  
  
Lorelai sat looking at the letter. No believing what she was reading. He did really want her. But yet she couldn't force herself to really believe it. Not after last time. Picking up the phone she dialed her mothers number wanting to speak with him.  
  
"Hello. Is Chris there."  
  
'What the hell where you thinking. This is called stalking."  
  
"Hang on Lorelai. It was just a gift to say thank you for hearing me out today,"  
  
"Pretty expensive gifts."  
  
"Not for you."  
  
"Don't Chris. Just don't"  
  
"What. Lor"  
  
"Please don't my heart cant take up leaving again."  
  
"I'm never going to leave you"  
  
Upon hearing those words Lorelai hung up the phone but those words kept repeating in her ears.  
  
"Should I take him back. Should I risk getting hurt again. I know I cant handle that hurt again. Why am I talking to myself. I need coffee to clam me down."  
  
"Luke coffee please."  
  
"Coming up"  
  
"Here you go. Now what happened with Rory's dad this afternoon."  
  
"You want to know."  
  
"Yeah I think that is the reason why you seem so down at the moment, though I could be wrong."  
  
"No you're right Luke it is Chris. He wants me back."  
  
"So what is the problem."  
  
"I don't want to be hurt again. My heart just cant take much more."  
  
"Do you want him back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than what are you doing here talking to me."  
  
"Get a very good pep talk."  
  
"Ug don't ever mention word in here unless you never want to see some coffee again."  
  
"Thanks Luke." She got up and left the dinner  
  
"Anytime." Whispered Luke to the seat where she had just been 


	5. a truth revealed

Chapter 5--- a truth revealed.  
  
Climbing up the house to get to her old bedroom was brining back memorys. Hoping into the balcony she fell over the railing. Looking up she saw a figure on her bed hop up and come to where she was.  
  
"Lorelia what the hell are you doing."  
  
"Um you're the genius, figure it out."  
  
"Lorelai I know what you were doing I was just about to give up waiting for you."  
  
"You were not waiting."  
  
"yes I was. Now what do you have to say."  
  
"Why so you think I have something to say."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"OK sit down. Can we please."  
  
Sitting down silence filled air.  
  
"Chris I'm afraid to start again. You've hurt me in the past and my heart can't take another failed try. " started Lorelai  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes. I always have."  
  
" I promise I won't leave and this time it won't fail."  
  
"But you cant just say that you have no idea what is going to come, like with sherry last time.'  
  
"Nothing like that will happen again. I want you Lorelai and I'm not letting anything stand in my way ever again."  
  
"Chris you make all these promises and never keep them. "  
  
"I've changed and I'm staying here for you. Emily has already helped me get a job here in Hartford."  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing Chris."  
  
"yes it does Lor. It means im ready to take up my responisbilites as a father and as your partner or wahtever become."  
  
"So what are you just doing this for Rory." Asked Lorelai starting to get a bit frustrated.  
  
"No you're twisting my words now."  
  
Leaning over he kisses her and slowly she responses letting all her fears run away leaving her and Chris here and now with nothing else to worry about. 


	6. Its all a jumble

Chapter 6- It's all a jumble  
  
Snuggling in closer to Chris Lorelai thinking over what had just happened.  
  
"Chris I don't regret this."  
  
"Well I'm glad you don't."  
  
"What I mean is in the past I have let my emotions and wants get the better of me but this time it felt right and I don't regret it."  
  
Kissing her lightly on the head and pulling her closer to him. And whispering softly "I'm glad."  
  
Knock knock "Chris are you in there."  
  
Looking at each other they quickly jump out of bed and try to get into their clothes.  
  
"Yes Emily just give me a minute."  
  
"You have someone in there I know it Chris. If it isn't Lorelai I will personally kick you out. "  
  
Smothering a giggle at her mother's comments as they keep flowing out. Christopher turned around trying to give her a pleading look to be quite. Suddenly the doors burst open and there stands Emily hands crossed across her stomach and Richard who had happened to walk by at that instant.  
  
"Hello mother" says Lorelai still giggling at her mother.  
  
"Well Chris you could have told me that you and Lorelai were in here without letting me going on like that before."  
  
"Um sorry Emily I was just."  
  
"You don't have to explain and by the look on Lorealai's face over there I don't want and explanation. Well anyway come down and have something to eat dinner is going to be late. The maid just quit."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Yes again."  
  
"Well Emily please let me and Lorelai cook for you."  
  
"Well thank you. And Lorelai you may as well invite Rory over to have dinner with us."  
  
"I think she has plans with Dean tonight."  
  
"Well by all means invite him over. I feel like a family dinner." And with that walked out to the roo and silently under her breath whispers " it may be the first and last."  
  
With her mother out eyesight Lorelai turns and faces Chris and slaps him on the arm.  
  
"Why did you do that."  
  
"I don't know maybe I was being nice"  
  
"You know that I can't cook."  
  
"Take away baby. Now ring Rory."  
  
"Fine." Pouting walked off to call Rory.  
  
"So sorry we're late. "  
  
"Don't worry Rory your mother and father are cooking tea."  
  
"Great I now wished we stopped at that fast food shop we saw."  
  
"Rory." Hisses Dean under his breath.  
  
"Dean you know my mother can not cook to save her life unless its coffee pop tarts of slim jims."  
  
"I know but your grandparents."  
  
"Oh don't worry Dean we already know that Lorelai cant cook. But your father on the other hand is even worse than Lorelai."  
  
"Go figure so that means Rory can't cook either." Asked Dean  
  
" Dean." Whispers Rory  
  
Laughing " Unless you want a batch of burnt cookies and a house smelling of smoke."  
  
"grandma." Says Rory shocked and looks around to see everyone laughing  
  
"hahaha very funny. Now what is for tea."  
  
"I'm guessing take out."  
  
"Dinner." Yells Lorelai from the other room  
  
Hopping up everybody walks into the Dinning room. With Richard sitting directly down from Emily Lorelia and Chris next to each other and Dean and Rory next to each other.  
  
"Good choice of take away mum."  
  
"it was wasn't it"  
  
Conversations flow around the table. Emily sits back and watches approvingly wondering why it took so long to have meal like this. A normal meal with no fights just enjoyable conversations. 


	7. How it really works

Chapter 7- How it really works  
  
"You can get that."  
  
"No it's for you."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Would one you of you Gilmore's get of their butts and let me in." Comes a voice from the porch  
  
Squealing Lorelai runs out to greet Chris. Flinging open the door she jumps straight into his arms and kisses him. With obliging response the kiss is returned.  
  
"Oh Gross, you two this isn't a bedroom there are neighbors who are probably watching this lovely display of love with great disgust."  
  
"Hi Rory." Says Christopher who is still being strangled by Lorelai  
  
"Well lets give them something to really talk about then" and leans to kiss Chris again  
  
"Mum I think you can let go now."  
  
"Need air here." Says Christopher going a little blue but smiling  
  
Releasing her hold Lorelai slides down.  
  
"So what did you want."  
  
"Well I wanted to know if my girl wanted to go for a picnic."  
  
"Oh goody a picnic" clapping her hands and smiling Lorelai responses  
  
"Yes a picnic. Just the two of us. Sorry Rory."  
  
"Don't worry I know that you two have a few things to talk about."  
  
"Like what?" Smiling Rory walks of leaving them to contemplate what she had just said  
  
"Rory you get back here now" demanded Lorelai  
  
"Well that was an utter failure. Now go get your coat I'm taking you out for a picnic."  
  
Rushing back inside, Lorelai grabs her coat and rushes out to Chris's waiting car. Hopping in they drive off for a day by themselves and a picnic. 


	8. Off on a sumer holiday

Chapter 8- Off on a summer holiday  
  
"This is gorgeous " Whispers Lorelai taking in all that is around her. In front of her was a clearing with a seat in the middle. And flowers, a multitude of flowers all colors shapes and sizes. Leading up to the seat was a walkway made form white rose petals but somehow smelling of vanilla With all this taking up Lorelia's attention she did not notice Christopher come up behind. Wrapping his arms around her then walking out in front of her holds out his hand. Reaching out slowly Lorelai takes the offered hand and is lead up to the seat. Pulling her down on to his lap he smiles as he watches her looking at everything.  
  
"You did all this."  
  
"All this for you and much more."  
  
"oh how sweet. I love you." And kisses him  
  
"I love you too. You do know that."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Good. Because we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"I know. I want you to move in with me and Rory."  
  
"I want that too. But I also want." Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a ring  
  
"I want to marry you. I never want to lose you again."  
  
"I.. Ummm..i have.."  
  
Reaching down she slips the ring on her ring. Looks back down to Chris and Kisses him with everything that she has ever wanted from this man.  
  
"Just promise never to leave again without telling me."  
  
"what."  
  
"Just promise."  
  
"I promise So that means yes."  
  
"Do you know how long I have waited for you to ask me to marry you?"  
  
"I guess I only just realised what you mean to me."  
  
"I'm glad you finally figured it out. I don't think I could have waited to much longer."  
  
"I know you Lorelai and you would have waited."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Smiling and granting her wish he kisses her softly then more passionaltely. 


	9. There is always an easy way to break new...

Chapter 9- There is always an easy way to break news but what is it?  
  
(OK I never thought this would get reviews but thanks. Oh and that little comment with Emily well lets say it will affect her relationship with Lorelai forever but that's all I'm saying:) So continue reading and I hope you enjoy it and hopefully I haven't made too many mistakes )  
  
Walking up to the Gilmore's house Lorelia and Chris stood transfixed at the house before them. The tallness of the building reminding them of the news they were about to break.  
  
"Ready?" Asked Chris squeezing Lorelai's hand as he talked  
  
"Not as ready as I would like to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I would like to tell Rory first."  
  
"I know that is why I called her before I came over and asked her to met us here at 7, which it is now almost 8. So my dear are you ready?"  
  
"Yes I am." Turning to him she kissed him leaving a little red outline of her lips on his face.  
  
"Well look who decided to come and not too soon enough I might add. You asked Rory to come here at 7 and here it is 8 that is very rude Christopher."" Scolded Emily as soon as she saw the couple enter.  
  
"Very sorry Emily we lost track of time and just couldn't seem to pull ourselves away from each other." Watching everyones expression as he talked was all too much  
  
"Enough information dad." Said Rory immediately  
  
"Christopher there are young people present here would shouldn't have to hear such things." Emily supplied and was very pleased when Rory nodded her head in agreement with her.  
  
"OK mum. We want you all to be the first to know. We are getting married." Screeched Lorelai who hadn't quite let it all sink in.  
  
"You are really. " said Rory who immediately got up from her spot on the couch and went and hugged her mother.  
  
"Well mother?" asked Lorelai wanting and yet at the same time wanting to know what she thought.  
  
"Lorelai I can now give you that present I bought for you and Max." said Emily while her eyes misted over  
  
"Mum. "  
  
"I'm sorry Lorelai I have always wanted you and Chris together and now this is perfect. " Getting up she grabbed at tissue on the way out of the room not giving and explanation to the others still in the room  
  
"dad where is she going?"  
  
"I have no idea Lorelai and really this is wonderfull news. Congratulations. And I will of course be giving you away."  
  
"Of course you will be."  
  
"Here." Stated Emily as she walked into the room bearing a gift already wrapped  
  
"I want you to have and early wedding present."  
  
"Thanks Mum and it's not that early really. We are planning on getting married in a few weeks."  
  
"Are you kidding Lorelai there will be no time to organize a florist a priest a hall a reception area not to mention a good caterer or photographer"  
  
"Mum stop!" interupted Lorelai " We are getting married at the Inn over the bridge."  
  
"Oh "  
  
"Don't worry Mum you will have a say in some things OK but that is where its going to be held."  
  
"At least you told her this time you were getting married."  
  
"You be quite missy."  
  
"Well Mum Chris and I are going to go home and discuss a few things, so we are going to have to leave but we will be back tomorrow night for dinner. And you miss can come or stay a bit longer with grandma dn grandpa."  
  
"I'm going to stay here for the night so if you want the house to yourselves you can."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Sorry grandma but you don't know her and him."  
  
"Ok bye mum, dad Rory." said Lorelai quickly stopping an argument that was about to break out  
  
Walking about the door Emily stops Lorelai wanting to talk to her alone sensing what Emily wanted Chris just continued walking to the car  
  
"Lorelai I'm really glad you told me first instead of last. You really have no idea what that means to me."  
  
"That's all right mum, I knew how you would react when you found out and you didn't prove me wrong." Suddenly without no reason Emily reaches out and hugs her daughter. Not knowing what to do Lorelai awkwardly hugs her back before being released, allowing her to go home turning round Lorelai yell back at her mother.  
  
"Thanks for letting him stay otherwise this wouldn't be happening" turned back around and walked off to the car but didn't see her mothers tears falling. 


	10. makingplans for an unkown future

Chapter 10- making plans for an unknown future  
  
(ok this is the day of the wedding!! There might later be flashes of the weeks leading up to this day:) because lives will change)  
  
"Rory help!"  
  
"What now Mum?"  
  
"This tiria isnt on right I just know it." Said lorelai just a bit anxious  
  
"Its fine. Now hurry up the car is here to take us to there." Leaving her mother she ealks out the door and to the waiting car  
  
Hopping out of the car, lorelai Stops all her friends and family. Walking down the aisle her father extends his hand to her. Taking his hand Rory starts to walk down the aisle towards her father.  
  
"You ready Lorelai?" asked her father brimming with pride that only a father can have when his daughter is getting married.  
  
Nodding her head for she can't trust her voice they head towards the altar.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest who was by no win full swing of the ceremony  
  
Standing up Richard said that he gave his daughter away. Smiling at his daughter he knew that no what happened Lorelai loved him with all her heart and that wasn't going to change. Shortly the priest pronounced them husband and wife.  
  
"Are you ready for what comes next?" asked Christopher smiling just before he kissed her.  
  
"I think we have already been further than this if I remember correctly. No kiss me!" and with that the couple leaned and let their lips do all the talking for them and for everyone to see. Clapping erupted as their lips touched and continued till they finally drew apart a few minutes later, smiling and happy.  
  
Lorelai are you happy?" asked Emily as they made their way to the taxi waiting to take them away from Stars Hollow and to another place.  
  
"Yes I'm mum. Very much so." Giving her a big hug she whispered in her ear "thank you" and walked to the taxi  
  
"Bye mum have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do" said rory still being huddled tightly by Dean who was wishing Christopher well.  
  
Hoping into the cab they turned around and started waving to everyone on the foot walk as the taxi pulled away. After not being able to see their faces any more they turned back around and immediately Lorelai snuggled up to Chris.  
  
"I want to stay this way forever and ever." Stated Lorelai  
  
"I only wish this had happened years ago. Instead of now"  
  
"I don't care because without the future this might never have happened."  
  
Kissing her lightly on the head they settled into a comfortable silence trusting all they were leaving behind wouldn't change too much in the time they were away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this is short but I hope you like it! I m hoping to finish the next part soon and hopefully its longer 


	11. While teh mother mouse is away, things w...

Chapter 11-While the mother mouse is away, things never go according to plans.  
  
"Dean Rory would you like to stay over at our house tonight?" Asked Emily  
  
"No actually I would prefer to have my bed and mine own house to myself before things will change."  
  
"Sorry I made a promise to Lorelai ." said Dean mischievously  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I did. Now I'm really sorry to do this but I have to take this young lady home. Its way past her bedtime." With that grabbed her hand and pulled her away to a waiting car.  
  
"Don't worry Emily. They will be safe together." Said Richard as he watched the car drive away. Pulling Emily into his arms he cuddled her dispelling any doubts in her mind then led her to their waiting car.  
  
Gilmore house Stars Hollow  
  
"You do realize Rory that things will never be the same in the house again."  
  
"I do realize that. I will have a dad and a mother under the same roof and they are married." Kissing the top of his nose she then walked off towards her room  
  
"What are you doing?" said Dean following her  
  
"I'm changing out of this dress and into some more casual clothes. Now " sending him shooing movements  
  
"Dean can you get that box on the kitchen table and take it up to Mum's room for me?" Rory yelled  
  
"What am I the boy that hauls everything you guys want hauled about around this place?" he yelled but walked to do what she asked  
  
"No this is my little welcome home present for Mum and Dad." She said as she met him in her mother's room.  
  
Opening the box she pulled out a couple of photos. The first one a picture of Rory by her self and scribbled down the bottom was "I'm watching". The other one was a baby photo of Chris and Lor when they were little, with nothing written on it. Placing the strategically around the room she then went back to the box and pulled a bag of coffee beans which she placed under the quilts. Surveying her works she went into the box and pulled out the last object. A bag of whoopee cushions. After blowing them up she placed them under the quilt. Walking back to where dean stood with a look of mild fascination written all over his face.  
  
"What was all that for Rory?"  
  
"That was to remind them that I'm here in this house and for a little bit of fun. Mum will never expect it." She said imagining their faces  
  
"You have been hanging around Jess" He said matter factually  
  
"Have not."  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Great have you all to myself now this."  
  
"Wait here Dean I will be back in a minute." Racing down the door to open the door she slid to a stop at the door. Opening the door stood Sherry.  
  
"Hi Rory. Is your father here. I really need to speak to him."  
  
Not knowing what to say Rory stood there mouth hanging open. Coming up from behind her Dean too stood transfixed. Finally recovering his manners.  
  
"Come in. " he said moving Rory out of the way who at yet had not spoken.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" she whispered to Dean  
  
"No idea, now where are your manners. "  
  
"Lost the same place just like what she did to my father." Replied Rory venomously  
  
"Rory honey may I have a glass of water?"  
  
"Yeah with arsenic in it coming right up."  
  
"Rory you talk to her and I will get her water." Kissing her on the lips he left he there.  
  
Taking a big deep breath heart pounding away she made her way into where Sherry was seated  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Rory stated wanting to get this over with  
  
"You were such a nice person when I visited you earlier. What happened?"  
  
"You happened." Snapped Rory sick of her voice  
  
"Why are you here?" Again she repeated the question only to interrupted by Dean bringing in her glass of water.  
  
Taking a sip of the water Sherry was oblivious to the two furious teens glaring at her. Finishing the glass of water she turned to the Rory and Dean.  
  
"So where is your father Rory?"  
  
"First you tell me what you are doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to your father, I might have made a mistake." She simply said  
  
"Yeah a mistake you sleep with his boss got pregnant and lied to my father. What could you have possibly done now?"  
  
"Rory, I think this might be Chris's child. I might have taken the wrong dates."  
  
Both teens stared at her bewildered still not believing her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Truth time very soon:) 


	12. I pick truth time

Chapter 12- I pick.. Truth.  
  
"I don't believe you." Spat Rory venomously  
  
"I didn't think you. This isn't a conversation I should be having with you. Now I have told you why I'm here, please be nice and tell me where Chris is." Getting just a little bit annoyed at being stalled.  
  
"I'm not telling you a thing."  
  
"Tell me now!"  
  
"They are far away from here and wont return for a few days yet. Now please leave." Rory said anxious to get rid of Sherry  
  
"I just need to talk to him. That is all."  
  
"Well I'm very sorry. Correction I'm not sorry but you cant talk to him. He is out of town with my mother."  
  
"What!" Sherry said suddenly losing her cool  
  
"You heard what I said." Said Rory with a smug look of satisfaction across her face.  
  
"What is he doing with her?"  
  
"Having a honeymoon away form you! Now get out!" said Rory  
  
"I'll will leave but I will back and you little Miss are going to tell me when they are returning." Getting up she walked out of the house being escorted by a very angered Dean.  
  
Walking her to the door Dean whispered just for her to hear " don't hurt them or you will have a lot of very angry people hunting you down and trust me they wont rest till they find you." With that slammed the door and returned to Rory.  
  
"Oh that woman is so frustrating, Dean. I was about to jump out of my seat and make her pay for what she did to my mother than my father."  
  
"Shhhh Rory. She is gone." Wrapping his arms around Rory he bought down to the sofa and just cuddled her.  
  
"Dean stay the night would you." Whispered Rory. Taking his hand led him to her room.  
  
Somewhere not in Stars Hollow  
  
"Chris this is the happiest day of my life."  
  
"I cant believe that we are actually married."  
  
"Took you long enough to figure it out." Said Lorelai who was lying on his stomach looking up to him.  
  
"I know but I intend to make up for everyone of those minutes I lost." Mischievously smiling down at her he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Whispering softly in her ear "I'll never leave you." 


	13. Now is the time

Chapter 13- Now is the time  
  
1 week later in Stars Hollow  
  
"Dean I can't bear to tell her." Whined rory leaning against Dean in her room.  
  
"Get Emily. Remember her offer the second time Sherry came over." Said Dean kissing her head.  
  
"I think I might. Did you see Sherry's face when Emily came out the door. I think I might ring her."  
  
Getting up to retrieve the phone she is promptly pulled back into the bed by a strong pair of hands.  
  
"Ring her a bit later."  
  
"Mmm. Ok"  
  
A car outside Stars Hollow  
  
"Why cant we just live there.?"  
  
"Because we have a daughter to look after you know that Lor."  
  
"Maybe Dean has run off with her." Said Lorelai hopefully.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here? We don't have dinner till tomorrow and we go to them." Asked Lorelai  
  
"um I don't know but what the hell is she doing here. I left her in Boston and never wanted to see her again."  
  
"Rory." Both say at once.  
  
Driving into the driveway, all heads turn and face Lor and Chris as they step out of the car.  
  
"Well we are home. Rory you should have know there was no need for a welcoming committee." Said Lorelai trying to break the mood.  
  
"Mum.! Dad!. Welcome home." Running to them she gives them both a big hug.  
  
"Now would someone like to explain what is going on here,?" Asked Chris  
  
"Good your finally home Chris we need to talk."  
  
"No Sherry we have nothing to talk about."  
  
"Chris your home. Sherry has been here hassling Rory and Dean every day this week to know when you were returning. "  
  
"You have been hassling my daughter. Why Sherry why?"  
  
"Well if you'd let me talk I would explain."  
  
"I'll give you the short version dad. She thinks she made a mistake with her dates and that the baby might now be yours." Said Rory who was walking with her mother to the front steps and when there was embraced by Dean  
  
"You what!" exploded Chris.  
  
"Calm down. Everyone inside." Lorelai said trying to distract Chris  
  
"NO everyone but Sherry please go inside." Ordered Chris who stood glaring accusingly at Sherry.  
  
"Ok Chris come in when you're done." Said Lorelai who was too calm watching all of this  
  
Inside  
  
"Lorelai what are you doing?" demanded her mother  
  
"I want this situation sorted out now and not later mum."  
  
"I understand that but."  
  
"Mum don't try and understand me." Replied Lorelai who went and got a drink form the fridge.  
  
"Now tell what has happened while I've been away?"  
  
And with that everyone present in the room starting telling Lorelai what had happened  
  
Outside  
  
"I'm sick of this Sherry you say that the kid isn't mine now it is. "  
  
"Chris let me explain."  
  
"Oh this better be a good one Sherry. "  
  
"It is. After you left I went and told your boss. He said that it couldn't be his because his little crown gems now only shot blanks. So it has to be yours."  
  
"Could it be anyone else's that I don't know about?"  
  
"No that was the only fling I had around that time." She stated without realising what she had just said.  
  
"You had other flings!"  
  
"Yeah but not around this time." She said not trying to lie  
  
"Geeze.. Oh. Sherry why should I believe you this time?"  
  
"Because I know it's yours and I want you to sign this document saying that you terminate all your rights as the child's father."  
  
"I will do no such thing." Turning round getting ready to walk into the house he turns around and walks right up to her face  
  
"This was your whole plan all along and sleeping with the other men was a way to make it happen quicker. I despise you and I will fight for custody of the child." Turned around and walked off  
  
"I just want you to sign these papers." Pleaded Sherry  
  
"You are un-fit mother." "Just sign them."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine." Hoping into her car she pulls out and is hit by another car. 


	14. When the past comes hurtling back

Chapter 14- When the past comes hurtling back  
  
As Sherry pulled out of the Gilmore house she did not see the blue station wagon coming right for her. Trying to slam on the brakes the Blue car slide right into Sherry's door.  
  
"Please no!" screamed Sherry not caring about herself but the baby's safety.  
  
Christopher turned around suddenly when heard the screech of metal on metal. Turning round his eyes saw Sherry's car crumpled against a blue station wagon. Looking at the situation he ran down to the two cars. Coming up to the window opposite Sherry he peered in and saw Sherry crying and not able to move.  
  
"Please God I never wanted this to happen." Whispered Christopher sensing that whatever was going to happen was going to affect the rest of his life.  
  
Inside the house  
  
Smash. Shattering glass can be heard.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Asked Rory  
  
Hoping up they all crossed to the window and looked out.  
  
"Mum that's Sherry in that car." Said Rory amazed that this was actually happening  
  
"Yeah it is Rory." Said Lorelai equally amazed.  
  
"How about you stay in here and me and Dean go out and see if we can do anything to help and one of you call the ambulance." Said Richard entering control mode  
  
"Sure dad." Leaving the window Dean and Richard walked out of the house  
  
car jam  
  
"Chris is that you? I really need some help?" screamed Sherry  
  
"Sherry. Roll down the windows." Ordered Chris  
  
"I cant"  
  
"Sherry I still hate you but if that is my kid I don't want to lose it now wind them down now.!"  
  
"I cant I really cant."  
  
"Well then. I'm sorry to do this." Takes his shirt off , places it over the window and punched the glass shattering it all in the interior of the car. Using his shirt as a guard Chris brushes the rest of the glass away and then pulls the door open. Hoping in he brushes the rest of the glass out of the car.  
  
"Chris get out!." Spat Sherry.  
  
"Sorry no can do"  
  
"Need any help?" asked Richard whom Dean was tailing  
  
"Yeah see if you can move the other car away from here we need to get Sherry out."  
  
"Ok" Both turned and walked to where the blue car was stationed  
  
"Chris let me stay here. " pleaded Sherry  
  
"I cant do that."  
  
"Chris please. I cant go on any more. I recked your like my life and this child's life."  
  
"Sherry you didn't reck my life you helped me get it back on track."  
  
"This wasn't how my life was meant to be like or how I was to die. I will never get to see my child" sobbed Sherry  
  
"You will. " hearing the sounds of the ambulance in the distance Chris turned back to Sherry  
  
"Hear that, you will be fine." Chris said trying to be reassuring  
  
"I wont be fine Chris."  
  
Inside the house  
  
"I really want to go out there Mum?" Said Lorelai  
  
"OI don't think it is wise Lorelai. Chris and Sherry have a few things to work through and they may never get a better chance then now. You will have him forever she will end up with only a memory."  
  
"Oh very deep mum, Thanks" crossing to where her mother was she hugged her.  
  
"It is fine Lorelai."  
  
"The ambulance is here you two." Piped Rory who was now watching the out the window with utter concentration and fascination.  
  
"Well I think we could out to the porch and watch from there." Said Emily  
  
Rushing out the door Rory went straight to the steps where she sat waiting for her mother and grandmother to join her.  
  
"I don't want to lose him mum." Whispered Lorelai voicing her biggest fear  
  
"You wont. Trust me." Walking out they too joined Rory on the steps and watched all the goings about.  
  
Car jam  
  
"Sir if you don't mind moving I would like to check her out."  
  
"Oh sorry." Hoping out of the car Chris let the officers get about their business.  
  
"Got it." Yelled Dean and Richard as the car moved away from Sherry's car.  
  
Two burly police officers walked up to Sherry's door and pulled it off and allowed the other ambulance officer to work. A gurney is rushed over to Sherry. Lifting her slowly out of the car she is placed onto the gurney, where tubes are placed in her arms. Walking up to Sherry Chris looks down at her face ghost white and tired looking he wonders what is about to happen.  
  
Looking up Sherry uses all her energy to look at Chris. Whispering as loud as she can manage "Look after him. He should have been Lorelai's not mine" closing her eyes slowly one of the officers came take her pulse not feeling one they start CPR and quickly rush her into the car and blaze away to the hospital. ======================================================================= If you ever want to read more of the story you can find it here http://www.fanbolt.com/forums/showthread.php?s=&postid=76915#post76915 


	15. Taking the past and present together and...

Chapter 15- Taking the past and present together and moulding them.  
  
Seeing the ambulance race away Lorelai quickly rush up to Christopher who is still staring at where the vehicle was last seen.  
  
"Do you want to follow?" Lorelai asked tentatively.  
  
"If you don't mind." He said breaking out of his revere and turning to face her  
  
"I think that it would be for the best. There is something tying you to her that has to be sorted out."  
  
"You are a wise woman. You know that don't you?" giving her a quick kiss on the head as they headed towards the car.  
  
"I know it now. " she said smiling to herself.  
  
"I'm coming too.!" Yelled Rory from the steps  
  
"No your not. You are going to stay here with your grandparents till we get back." Said Christopher sternly  
  
"I've got this morbid fascination that is telling me to go with you guys."  
  
"Lets make a deal you stay here with Dean and your grandparents and when we ring in a few hours you may come. Does that sound good enough?"  
  
"Fine." Said Rory not to happily  
  
Hopping into the car the two newly wed coupled peeled out of the driveway heading for the hospital.  
  
"I really wanted to see Sherry hurting after what she put my parents through."  
  
"I know you did Rory." Dean said while quickly giving her a hug as if sensing her displeasure of being left out.  
  
(Hospital)  
  
"Hi um you bought in a lady who was in a car accident a few minutes ago."  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Walk down that corridor take a right then three doors to you left. You cant enter her room because the doctors are still checking her out."  
  
"Thanks." With that the two rushed off down the corridor took a right and walked three doors to Sherry's room. Looking in they could see three nurses walking around Sherry seaming to be following orders and poking needles into Sherry. Two doctors stood above Sherry looking at monitors that were attached to her and ordering the nurses around. One of the nurses saw Chris and Lorelai standing outside looking in. Turning to one of the doctors she must have told them that family was there as one of the doctors emerged from the room.  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"Yeah. That is my kid." Said Christopher with a tinge of anger and sadness present in his voice  
  
"Our main concern for her at the moment is the fact she lost consciousness and hasn't regained it."  
  
"Why is that bad.?" Asked Christopher  
  
"If it was just her I wouldn't worry as much but she is pregnant. It could have deprived your child of oxygen."  
  
"Oh. So what else is wrong?"  
  
"She has some internal bleeding a very badly broken leg and has broken part of her pelvis. If your baby survives this I must warn you that it could be deformed or if she goes into labour right now in her condition it is highly unlikely that it will survive. I'm sorry."  
  
"So your saying that you don't think my child will survive and if it does it wont be normal."  
  
"Yes I'm very sorry. By the way how many months is she actually?"  
  
"Um almost eight. I think. Why"  
  
"We thought from the ultrasound we did she was almost full term. We will continue to watch both of them, but we will need you to sign some forms for us."  
  
"What kind of forms?" asked Lorelai who had just been listening to the conversation  
  
"Admittance forms and a form giving permission for us do operations and if need be a caesarean. Just go to the front office they will help you out." With that the doctor walked back into the rooming letting the door close behind him.  
  
"I cant lose him Lor." Whispered Chris silently weeping  
  
"I know you cant." Lorelai said holding him to her. They stood like for many minutes till a nurse walked asked up to them and asked them to fill out some forms. 


	16. some things just happen and we have to ...

Chapter 16- some things just happen and we have to deal  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"Chris, Do you want a drink?" staring at her husband  
  
"Yes." Returning back to his staring at Sherry, who still hadn't woken up yet, through a glass wall.  
  
Returning back Chris till hadn't moved. Walking up to him placed a cup full of warm coffee into his hands. Sitting down next to him they sat in silence.  
  
"I never wanted this to happen." Chris said breaking the silence  
  
"I thought the kid was mine then it wasn't now it is mine. I don't know what to believe any more. But I do know that I'm never leaving you." Taking Lorelai hands squeezed it reassuringly. "Do you know what she said just before she passed out, It should have been our child."  
  
"Chris you cant do this. What has happened cant not be changed. What happens from now on only we can determine."  
  
"But they could die."  
  
"I know. It could me in there or even you but its Sherry and nothing can change that we just have to readjust. All of us."  
  
"Even that morbid daughter of ours." Said Chris laughing  
  
"Yes. How about if we go home get some sleep and come back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Chris said not too confidently  
  
"They will ring if anything goes wrong." Lorelai said trying to reassure him  
  
Getting up they started to walk down the corridor to the nearest elevator. Stepping out of the way of a stampede of doctors and nurses who were rushing back down the way from which they had come. Their tired minds weren't able to comprehend that the only room down that way was Sherry's.  
  
(Gilmore House)  
  
"I wish they would ring."  
  
"Calm down Rory. They will ring." Dean said trying to get his girlfriend to calm down.  
  
Suddenly walking through the front door walked her mother and father.  
  
" you sure Dean." Rory said turning to face her parents hands on hips.  
  
"hi honey." They said walking past her  
  
"Rory don't say a thing let them sleep. They look tired."  
  
"But I wanted to go." Whined Rory flopping down on the couch next to Dean  
  
"I know you did but aren't I good enough. I will stay the night too." Running hid fingers through her head tyring to slam her down and as a way to be near her.  
  
"But my parents are home." Said Rory liking the idea but yet scared of what her parents would say if they found Dean in her room.  
  
"Sneak in through your window and sneak out again. Simple."  
  
"Ok." Twisting to see him she kissed him.  
  
(Upstairs in the Gilmore house)  
  
The two fell immediately asleep both with their own worries and thoughts. They would never have know if it was night or day they way they were sleeping,. They would never have know if Dean had left or not, nor did they hear the phone ringing with the hospital on the other end.  
  
(Downstairs) Dean and Rory who were snuggled together never heard the phone ring.  
  
(Hospital)  
  
"We cant get onto them."  
  
"Well we have to do this now or lose them both. Go tell theatre we are coming down,"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
" Please hang on." The doctor said fearing the worst but not wanting it to happen. 


End file.
